


Thanks Dad

by testedcyberneticz



Series: Optimus Prime is a Dad [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Humor, no i will not stop dad posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Bumblebee accidentally let's the wrong words slip out.
Series: Optimus Prime is a Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693345
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Thanks Dad

"Thanks, dad." The words left Bumblebee's mouth before he could even stop them. Regret, shock, and terror showed up on his face all at once.

It wasn't a secret that Bumblebee hung out with Spike a lot. Sure, most did, but Bumblebee even more so. And so, words like "my dad" were unshockingly commonly heard. As well as, eventually overtime, every other Autobot got a grasp on the meaning of the word.

Which meant what he'd just said was clear as day.

The room was suddenly quiet as everyone else had processed what he'd just said. That was until there was the recognizable noise of Sideswipe desperately trying to hold in a laugh and failing. The worst part is he couldn't even leave to stop feeling embarrassed or something. He, along with Sideswipe and Optimus, were stuck in the medbay, Ratchet and First Aid taking care of them. So that was what, four people he embarrassed himself in front of? And he couldn't even get away from them. 

Even Ratchet was frozen, and that was rare to make the CMO freeze so badly like that. Sideswipe's laughter was getting louder. First Aid had dropped whatever he had been holding. Optimus was completely and totally silent. 

Maybe he could make this better somehow, "I didn't- I didn't mean to say that Prime! I'm sorry!" 

"You were talking about Optimus?" Questioned First Aid. Bumblebee suddenly wished he could become as small as a cassette as Sideswipe's laughter got louder. Who else would it have been?! He noticed the answer to his question when Ratchet seemed to stop being frozen.

First Aid managed to look embarrassed, considering the mask and visor, upon seeing how Bumblebee looked more embarrassed than ever thought possible.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry Bumblebee!" Whisper yelled First Aid over and over. Ratchet was looking on with amusement now, a smile on his face. 

"How you doing over there, Prime?" He finally asked after ten minutes, "You're awfully quiet." 

" _I fear some dirt may have gotten into my optics_." Optimus said as he covered his face. 

Ratchet decided to not comment on the fact that there was no way that there could be dirt in his optics right now.


End file.
